


Wranglin' the Bull

by Blubunn



Series: SPN AU BINGO 2017/2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dom Dean Winchester, Exhibitionist Castiel (Supernatural), Light Bondage, M/M, Masochist Castiel (Supernatural), Referenced Branding, SPN AU & Trope Bingo, Sadistic Dean, Sub Castiel, Voyeur Dean, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubunn/pseuds/Blubunn
Summary: Dean has a little fun with his ranch hand.





	Wranglin' the Bull

**Author's Note:**

> Square: Cattle Ranch!AU  
> Ship: Destiel  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Tags: BDSM, Light Bondage, Referenced Branding, Voyeurism  
> Summary: Dean has a little fun with his ranch hand  
> Word Count: 873

 

“Dean…” Castiel whimpered as he held fast to the post his wrists had been roped around. The owner of the Winchester Cattle Co thrust ferociously into his new ranch hand from behind, gripping his hips so tightly that his fingers were digging into his pelvic bones. The ache all over him hurt so good, Castiel couldn't wrap his mind around it.

Dean Winchester had hired him on only a month ago, but as Castiel did the odd jobs around the ranch, he realized very soon that Dean had been watching him whenever he had the chance. The first week, Castiel just thought the rancher was making sure he was doing what he was supposed to. Then he started noticing he was being watched in his off time as well.

Castiel decided to test exactly what he was watching for. The Winchesters had been spreading the property lines of their ranch for generations. Within the grounds was a small body of water where the brothers liked to relax. When Castiel was sure the youngest ones, Adam and Sam, were in town, he went to the little watering hole. He stayed there for some time until he heard the rustle that gave away the eldest Winchester.

Castiel stripped then, very slowly, giving Dean a show while he hid in the bushes to spy on his ranch hand. When he slid his pants to the ground, revealing his sharp hip bones and semi-hard cock, he was certain he'd heard a sharp breath in the silence around him. He disappeared into the water, and when he emerged, Dean was there, naked, proud, and hard as a rock.

Castiel had smiled coyly at him, swimming back from him, their eyes never leaving the other’s. Dean was on him before Castiel even realized he had been pushed against a boulder in the water, his mouth captured by his boss's. With nothing to help them along, Dean had pressed into him as gently as he could. It had hurt and he thought he was going to be ripped in two, but God help him, Castiel loved it. Dean had taken special care of him that night in the little shed Castiel made his home.

It didn't take long for Castiel to realize what a sadist Dean Winchester truly was, but in just that amount of time, the two of them discovered just how big of a masochist Castiel turned out to be.

“I wanna brand you…” Dean growled into his ranch hand’s ear as he pounded his ass without mercy. The thought made Castiel shiver, imagining Dean pressing a white hot brand to his tender ass as though he were one of his prized heifers. Castiel’s grip tightened around the post as he felt Dean's rough fingers glide over the right muscle of his ass, a cry escaping Castiel when he felt the plane of Dean's thumb dig right into it. “Right there...I wanna see ‘DW’ branded right there…it'd look so fucking hot…”

“Dean…” Castiel let out a little cry as sharp as the slap to his rump. “Sir…” he corrected himself, “I don't...I don't know that now…”

“Not now,” Dean agreed as he fucked his sweet little ranch hand, “but one day...I want you here for a long time, Cas...one day...I want to brand this sweet, thick ass of yours...make it completely mine…” Both of them were reaching their limit now.

“Please, Sir…” Castiel whined through a moan. He couldn't take much more, his cock was almost purple as it begged for release.

“Can I, Cas…” Dean groaned into his neck, “Can I brand you...one day...would you let me…”

“Yes!” Castiel choked out desperately. “Yes! Yes! Please! Sir, I want to come!”

Dean gripped Castiel’s hips painfully as he made his final thrusts, each one violently hitting his prostate with each stroke into him. Castiel couldn't hold back any longer and he came, hard and thick, all over the grass at their feet, crying out into the night as he held to the post as if it were the only thing keeping him tied to this world. Dean followed quickly after him, spilling himself deep into the bowels of his ranch hand. He growled into Castiel’s neck as each load pulsed from his cock until there was nothing left.

Dean caught Castiel as he sagged beneath him, spent and completely worn out. He eased himself free and held Castiel up as he untied his wrists. Both were hard, heavy men of pure muscle, but Dean found the strength in his reserves to lift the exhausted ranch hand after he tucked himself back into his jeans, and carried him to his little house in the shed.

Ever since Castiel allowed Dean to take him that day at his property's watering hole, he knew he was completely lost on the man. He spent almost every night since then not just pulling him apart, but absolutely shredding him to pieces. It was important to Dean that he at least kept some energy to tend to his raw little helper after. He wanted to make sure he kept Castiel completely happy at his ranch so he could one day mark him completely as his own.


End file.
